1. Technical Field
This invention is directed toward a pillow. The invention is more particularly directed toward a pillow constructed to allow a person to hear sound through both ears while lying with his head on the pillow, the head positioned to have one ear against the pillow.
2. Background Art
A person normally lying down with one side of his head against a pillow has his hearing, through the ear against the pillow, reduced. The sound passing through a pillow can be typically attenuated by about 20 decibels in the lower frequency range below 1000 Hz and by about 25-30 decibels above 1000 Hz. The reduced audibility presents a problem, particularly for people with hearing loss, in being able to hear speech or music or more importantly, warning and signalling sounds such as telephone rings or fire and carbon dioxide alarms.